¿Que le pasa?
by Rhape
Summary: Para Fans del Yaoi! Esto es un GaryXAsh. Ash se ha estado preguntando el por qué del nuevo comportamiento de Gary hacia él. Oneshot. Y no, no es un lemon , . Dejen reviews! n.nU


**Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de un capitulo. Espero que les guste n.nU.  
Este es un AshXGary**

* * *

Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido un muchacho egocéntrico, egoísta, malagradecido, sinvergüenza, y muy lindo...esperen! dije "lindo"! En que estoy pensando…! 

Hace poco termine mi viaje en la liga Johto. Regrese a mi casa para descasar un rato de combates y medallas. Y lo peor fue que me encontré con él! Pero empezó a comportarse raro conmigo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cuando regrese a Pueblo Paleta, fui al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Y me encontré con él, Gary Oak, un chico que conozco desde pequeños yque siempre nos peleábamos por todo y se convirtió en mi rival oficial desde que inicie mi viaje pokémon hace unos 4 años atrás.

Se supone que él también quería descansar de su viaje, es por eso que él también regreso a Pueblo Paleta.

Me le acerque a saludarlo, pero el solo se limito a decirme:

- _Hola, perdedor_ –

¿Qué le pasa? Todavía que lo saludo de buena manera para que me diga eso! Al verme enojado, río un poco y se fue hacia el laboratorio; pero no río cínicamente como siempre lo hace, rió de una manera divertida. Eso me pareció raro.

El profesor Oak me había llamado para decirme que hay una región llamada Hoenn donde hay más tipos de Pokémon, y, cuando terminara con mi descanso, viajara hacia allá. Estaba muy entretenido escuchando lo que el profesor me decía sobre Hoenn, hasta que Gary entro a la habitación. Me empezó a mirar de una forma muy extraña...Un leve escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me empecé a poner nervioso. Trate de disimularlo…creo que lo logre. Pero ya no podía aguantar los nervios, así que interrumpí al profesor diciéndole que iba a ver a Tracey, aunque en realidad no tenía prisa por verlo, solo quería dejar de sentir la rara mirada de Gary.

Me puse a conversar con Tracey. Le conté sobre mi viaje y como fui conociendo gente y ganado medallas. Él me enseño varios dibujos suyos, en verdad eran muy buenos. También me contaba curiosidades sobre algunos Pokémon. Estaba tan entretenido conversando con Tracey, que olvide por completo lo que había pasado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Esta tarde lo rete a un duelo pokémon, pero no acepto. Lo raro fue la manera con la que me rechazo, en vez de decirme cosas como "No estas a mi nivel" o "No me hagas perder mi tiempo", solo me dijo:

_- No quiero pasar el resto de la tarde así contigo_ – me miro de una forma extraña que me provoco un escalofrío. No entendí que quiso decir con eso…

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo al lago que esta cercas de mi casa.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos al lago. En el se podía ver el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas, y había algunas luciérnagas adornando el alrededor. El lago se había convertido en un hermoso escenario...y también algo…romántico.

Gary comenzó a actuar más raro; me hablaba con amabilidad!

Se sentó en el pasto y me indico con su mano que me sentara cerca de él. Dude un poco en hacerlo, pero me senté a su lado. Comenzó a platicarme sobre sus viajes y experiencias, también me estuvo preguntando por los míos. Debo admitir que fue agradable y divertido estar con él. Lo único que evite fue mirarlo a los ojos, ya que cada que lo miraba a los ojos, sentía una sensación extraña…como de nervios.

Era como la 1 a.m. cuando me empezó a dar mucho sueño. Gary lo noto y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, mi madre casi hace un drama. Pero se calmo cuando Gary le dijo que estuvimos platicando y que se nos fue el tiempo. Me hubiera avergonzado de ello si no me hubiera quedado dormido mientras hacia el mini drama.

En estos momentos son las 3 a.m. Pero no puedo dormir! Desde que llegué solo he estado pensando en él…Que es lo que me pasa?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Desde que fuimos al lago, cada día es más amable y atento conmigo. Ser amable es raro en él. Que es lo que le pasa? Acaso se dio cuenta de que ser un egocéntrico egoísta malagradecido es malo? Si es así, que bueno! Ya estaba arto de su antigua actitud. Aunque, pensándolo bien…ya no creo mucho en esa teoría, ya que solo conmigo se comporta así de cariñoso, con los demás es igual de egocéntrico y todo lo de más. Y cada que alguien se me acerca, se enoja. No entiendo…

Un día me atreví a preguntarle por que me trataba así.

- _Oye, Gary, por que eres así de bueno conmigo? Antes no lo eras…bueno, ni siquiera me hablabas, y si me hablabas era solo para comenzar una pelea_- doy un pequeño suspiro.

- _Algún día lo entenderás_ – me responde de una manera seca. Ante esto, preferí ya no seguir preguntando.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ayer que baje a comer, me encontré con el profesor Oak y Gary en la sala. Resulta que mi madre los invito a comer porque, según ella y el profesor, Gary y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor que de niños, y que ese era un motivo para celebrar.

No me gusto mucho la idea que digamos pero, al parecer a Gary sí, ya que, en cuanto entramos al comedor, me tomo de los hombros y me empujo hacia una silla y, antes de sentarme, me susurro algo al oído que me estremeció; me dijo "Espero pasarla bien esta noche", pero no fue lo que me dijo lo que me estremeció, sino en la forma como me lo dijo. Después tomo la silla de al lado y se sentó muy cerca de mí. Eso me agrado, pero a la vez me puse un poco nervioso.

Mientras comíamos, el profesor y mi madre nos estuvieron recordando como nos peleábamos de niños. Tanto Gary como yo estábamos algo avergonzados al oír las tontas razones por las cuales nos peleábamos.

Al terminar de comer, mi madre nos pidió que nos fuéramos a mi cuarto a jugar, ya que tenía cosas que platicar con el profesor.

Lleve a Gary a mi cuarto. Entre primero para encender la luz, ya que el cuarto estaba a escuras porque estaba comenzando a anochecer. Cuando iba a prender la luz, Gary cerró la puerta con seguro, después me empujo sobre la cama y…comenzó a besarme…

Trate varias veces de empujarlo, pero eso solo hizo que comenzara a presionar su cuerpo contra le mío. Comencé a sentir algo que entraba por mi boca, después me di cuenta que era su lengua. Esto me alarmo mucho, pero después de un rato…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Creo que ya es de mañana. Pero no me quiero levantar; mi cama esta más cómoda que de costumbre. Esperen…ahhh! Que hace Gary aquí?...Lo había olvidado, mi mamá lo invito a dormir. Pero, aun así, que hace aquí! Le di una bolsa de dormir para que no tuviéramos que compartir la cama…Ay no! Se esta despertando!

- _Buenos días_ – me dice cariñosamente mientras pone sus manos sobre mi rostro y luego me besa.

- me sonrojo, y después lo empujo – _Que haces?_ –

- _Darte un beso de buenos días_ – me mira como sorprendido.

_- Ehhhh!_ – me hago un poco hacia atrás. Pero me toma de ambos brazos, y me mira con esa mirada extraña que me hace escalofríos.

- _No te gusto? Si quieres te doy otro_ –

- _No! esta bien así! – _

De pronto se pone serio.

- _Ash…recuerdas que hace unos días me preguntaste por que era bueno contigo_ - solo asentí con la cabeza – _Bueno, supongo que ya sabes por que_ - me pregunta confiando en que sabré la respuesta.

Me le quedo viendo unos segundos mientras pienso, y después respondo.

- _No, la verdad no_ - ante mi respuesta, Gary se pone frenético y se me hecha encima para comenzar a agitarme de los hombros.

- _Como que aun no te has dado cuenta de que me gustas! –_ al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, me dejo de agitar. Y se sonrojo un poco.

No puedo creer que le guste a Gary! Me quede un rato paralizado, y luego le pregunte.

- _En serio? -_

Fue una pregunta estupida de mi parte, pero tengo que estar seguro.

- toma un poco de aire, y luego me dice – _Sí, es enserio. Me gustas desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo -_

Por alguna razón, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y empecé a tener algunas dificultades para respirar por los nervios. Y sin darme cuenta, me le había hachado encima y comencé a besarlo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que nos hicimos novios, a pesar de que fue hace unos meses.

Ahora que termino nuestro descanso, comenzaremos un viaje juntos hacia Hoenn para seguir buscando batallas, medallas y Pokémon raros. La verdad esas cosas ya no me importan, de ahora en adelante solo me interesa estar con él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! n.nU  
Dejen reviews, please. :3**


End file.
